


All we can do is give it time

by uh_oh_spaghettios1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, fluff?, idek if it really counts as hurt comfort lol, shera season 5, slowburn (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_oh_spaghettios1/pseuds/uh_oh_spaghettios1
Summary: Adora can't sleep the night before they go to Mystacor. Everyone is off somewhere except for Catra, and Adora is really really freaking out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	All we can do is give it time

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy this is my first fic since like 5th grade so hopefully y'all enjoy!

It was the night before they left for Mystacor. The night before the princess alliance would get the failsafe and let this hell finally be over. 

Catra awoke to Melog's quiet meowing trying to get her attention. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw the girl next to her sleep fighting yet again. This time, however, her breathing was ragged, her heartbeat too fast for it to not be a nightmare. Catra may not have seen Adora in years but she could never forget her breathing or how her face scrunched up in a particular way during her many nightmares. 

She probably shouldn’t have, especially since Shadowweaver was on watch tonight and would shove a wedge between the two who had managed to get close again if she found out, but she gently put her hand on Adora's arm giving it a comforting squeeze. After three years Catra was finally with Adora again. Not as enemies, but as friends. Friends she silently hoped could become more. Though with everything she’d done to Adora and the princesses, it was a slim chance that they would fully forgive her. She snapped to attention, dodging the punch Adora threw in her general direction from being woken up so crudely. 

“Hey, Adora? It's ok. I-I’m here and I'm not going to let go of you.” Catra placed her other hand on Adora's shoulder, blinking slowly at her with a small smile. It crossed her mind that Adora probably forgot what it meant, but it felt proper to do. After all, Adora was an idiot who had terrible sleeping patterns which resulted in Catra comforting her and sleeping at the foot of her bed every night back in the Fright Zone. 

Tears slid down Adora's face. It must’ve been a hell of a nightmare to make Adora of all people cry. “...you promise?

The blonde spoke so softly that Catra could barely hear her. She brushed the tears off Adora's face with her thumbs and brought their foreheads together. 

“I promise.”

Adora crashed into Catra in a messy embrace. Catra felt the blonde trembling in her arms, it was strange, in a way. Adora hadn’t shown vulnerability like this to her since they were eleven, instead always putting on a strong face and focusing on getting through to the next thing and having that stupid, stupid savior complex.

Catra circled her palm against Adora’s back, pausing as she encountered the still-healing claw marks that she left when she was under Prime’s control. That was definitely not going to disappear any time soon. A wave of guilt hit Catra and she took a deep breath and swallowed down her feelings. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Her tone was much softer than how it was when she was with the Horde, or rather when she believed Adora had left her. Then again, Catra only ever spoke like this to Adora. 

“It’s fine, Catra. I’m okay,” Adora tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but her body was betraying her. 

“Adora, you are shaking so hard you could power a skiff... what was it about?” Catra ran her hand through Adora’s hair. Dummy. She‘s going to lose all her hair if she didn’t stop sleeping with it in a tight ponytail every night.

With a sigh, Adora pulled away and looked into Catra’s eyes, tears flowing freely. “I lost her, Catra. I-I lost her when it really mattered and-and Prime got you and Glimmer and Bow and I… I couldn’t do anything about it.” Her eyes were unfocused, shifting around as if trying to memorize Catra’s face one last time, “You died Catra, again.”

Catra pulled the blonde into another hug, ignoring the flashes back to Prime’s ship. “You’re such an idiot,” The insult held no real value and was the kind of comfort and familiarity Catra knew Adora needed right now... “Prime can’t get rid of me that easily, and I’m sure Sparkles and Arrows could manage.”

They sat like that for a while. The hug didn’t have the same casual air as it would have three years ago, but it was progress. Adora’s breathing eased, to the point where Catra thought she had fallen asleep again until the blonde mumbled out “...Can you stay here tonight?” 

With a nod Catra curled up in her old perch at the bottom of Adora’s sleeping pad, tail resting on her leg, not knowing if the slight touch was too much. A moment of silence passed between the two before Adora sat up again, Catra blinking up at her. 

“Can you-” the blonde took a deep breath, a red tint appearing on her cheeks, “can you stay up here with me?” she clarified hesitantly, almost like if she spoke any louder the world would collapse. And maybe it would, for all they knew every instance they had been given space or the time to just exist together, something punished them for it. But this time, this time would be different. Fuck the universe if it was going to keep Catra from having this. She and Adora and the princesses were working to save the ungrateful bastard the least it could give her was this. 

Adora looked so small compared to her usual, blinding light of leading and trying to save everyone- even Catra of all people. It made Catra’s heart pang, seeing the girl she loved look so scared from Prime’s actions both in dreams and real life. 

Catra climbed up towards the top of the sleeping pad, lying close but quite touching the other girl. Adora pressed her back against her chest and seemingly relaxed at the familiar sensation that was Catra. 

It took a while before the two felt comfortable enough to fall into old habits; Catra gently circling her thumb along Adora’s bicep, listening to her heartbeat and wrapping her arm around the blonde as she fell back to sleep.

This was the most peaceful Catra had seen Adora since they were children. The blonde’s heartbeat creating a rhythm that lulled the smaller girl to sleep. 

Shadowweaver could wait. The war could wait. 

Right now they finally had each other, and all they could do was give it time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still so crazy how the show ended over a month ago. 
> 
> Did any of you see Aly and Aj's up all night live stream and the scene Aj and Aimee did? tbh I cried bc I was not expecting it to go the way it went.


End file.
